


The Birthday girl.

by Theatrebaby88



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff and Smut, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-28
Updated: 2014-10-28
Packaged: 2018-02-22 23:00:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2524877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theatrebaby88/pseuds/Theatrebaby88





	The Birthday girl.

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Jinx](https://archiveofourown.org/works/585810) by [enviropony](https://archiveofourown.org/users/enviropony/pseuds/enviropony). 



Arthur sat at the kitchen table, his blue eyes, heavy and lined with dark,  scanning the large, cold room. He ran his hand through his disheveled, blonde hair as he waited for the click of the kettle. He had only just finished tidying up bottles from the night before, and his head was pounding.

Merlin wriggled and stretched under the bedsheets, his mop of black hair covered his eyes as his legs tangled in the messy bedsheets.  He slowly woke up and peeled himself out of bed. He felt horrible. His head was thumping and he felt sick to the stomach. He trudged into the kitchen and saw his boyfriend, Arthur, standing in nothing but his boxers making two cups of, what he hoped would be, some very strong coffee.

He walked over and lightly swatted Arthur on the arse. "Morning, you're up surprisingly early."

Arthur jumped slightly and looked around, giving Merlin a weary smile. "Morning to you too, baby, but it's after eleven." he chuckled, then handed Merlin a cup of strong Nescafe.

Merlin walked over to the table and took a sip of the warm drink, smiling slightly as it warmed his stomach. "Mmnn, that's a good coffee.."

Arthur sat back down across from him and smiled back; "We're going to need a few of those, what with the party tonight." Arthur reminded him, "Did you pick up a gift?"

Merlin blinked in confusion for a moment at Arthur's words. "Who? What?"  He asked then his expression changed to one of panicked realization. "Isolde! Oh my God!" He groaned as he brought his palm to his face. "I forgot! I actually forgot and I didn't get her anything!" He said in an embarrassed, self-irritated tone. 

Arthur groaned also in mild annoyance. "Merlin, it's Isolde's twenty first, how can we turn up to 'Blaze' with no present. After what she did for your birthday?

Merlin shook his head as he remembered back a few months, thinking everyone had forgotten his own twenty-first. Not a text, not even a card. There wasn't even a birthday-morning shag from Arthur.  He hadn't been expecting much, and knew that going out anywhere huge was off the cards as they had little money, but even a few texts would have been nice.

  Merlin had went to an uneventful day at wok in the hospital pharmacy, then made his way back home to the pokey little flat.  As he passed the window he noticed that not even a light was on. He figured Arthur had gone out.  He made his way up to their door and let himself in, the place was in darkness. Merlin switched on the living room light and got a shock.

"Surprise!" Shouted a choir of voices as his friends sprang out from various hiding places. The walls had been lined with paper, and on it was written, in graffiti style lettering, 'Happy Birthday, Merlin.'

There was a large bucket of iced beer on the table, and a few nibbles set around, music was turned on from an I-phone docking station on loan from Gwaine.

Lancelot had set a large bottle of Jack Daniels on the table, and around the flat was a stack of present's.

Merlin walked over to Arthur, Gwaine and Lancelot, pulling them into a hug. "Thank yous." He said with a smile before kissing Arthur. 

"Don't thank them.." Percival replied as he clapped his friend on the shoulder. 

Merlin glanced around and noticed that Gwen and Isolde were missing, and looked at Lancelot. "Could the ladies not make it?" He asked, somewhat sadly.

"Percival gave a slight laugh, "Like I said.."

Arthur heard the sadness in Merlin's voice. He was fond of Gwen and Isolde, or the troublesome twosome as Hunith had called them.  He knew that in a few moments his boyfriend would be cheered up quite a bit.

Arthur then nipped into the kitchen, then peeped his head out, "Merlin, love, could you come here please?" He asked.

Merlin had walked into the kitchen, followed by his friends. He was astounded. The kitchen table was laden with food.  There were homemade burgers and good butcher's sausages, a few racks of ribs and a huge bowl of nacho's, as well as other 'steakhouse' morsels, and medium sized home made pizza's with various toppings.

"Happy birthday to you..." Started up two female voices from the far side of the kitchen. Merlin looked over and laughed as he saw Gwen and Isolde coming towards him holding a huge meat-feast pizza. It was absolutely enormous, and there were candles on it.

The night had been a huge success, and later on they had went to Blaze for a few hours. Arthur had been so compliant when they had arrived back home, letting Merlin take control and fuck him for a change. He had loved every second of it.

Merlin snapped back to the here and now, struggling to get the image of Arthur's wonderful, firm  and cum-filled arse out of his mind.

"She, she did put it together very well..." Merlin admitted, he had found out that night that Isolde had arranged over three-quarters of the night's happenings.  "I'll go and get showered, when you're ready, we could go out and pick something up for her... not that it will be easy."

The city center was packed like the tubes in rush hour.  Merlin and Arthur had been in so many shops. They had been unable to find anything that would suit Isolde's personality. Merlin rubbed his temples. "How about a hedgehog..it's bloody adorable but it's known for it's pricks!"

Arthur laughed, "Anything referring to the ex-boyfriends...and that girlfriend...is a no go! There is a shop nearby that does personalized items from t-shirts to jewelry. We could go in and maybe get her something from there." He suggested.

Just then they saw Gwaine giving them a slight wave as he walked towards them; "Alright you pair. How are you's after Elyan's engagment do?" He asked.

Merlin gave a faint smile "Suffering.."

Arthur looked back at Gwaine; "And we're out looking for a present for Isolde...it's impossible."

Gwaine gave a lecherous smile; "You could give her me, in nothing, holding a massive, both holes dildOW" he winced as Merlin smacked him on the arm.

"Have a bit of respect!" He scolded.

Arthur smiled, chuckling slightly. "Gwaine, he is right..."

Gwaine just laughed softly; "I'll see you all there later, yeah?"

Arthur and Merlin made their way to 'Tag.' The little shop that sold many things that could be personalized.

 

Later on that night, 'Blaze' was buzzing. Merlin took Arthur's hand as they walked into the club. The table was full to the brim with the usual crowd, and two of the girls who Isolde went to uni with. There was also a man a good few years older than Isolde sat with his arm round her, kissing her softly.

Gwen saw them first as she pulled back from Lacelot's embrace, and tapped Isolde on the shoulder. "Merlin!" She whispered.

Isolde broke away from her partner's kiss and stood up to go and greet her friends; "Hello!" She said with a smile as she hugged them both. "Glad you could make it!"  She gestured to the table and the iced bucket of beers.

Merlin hugged her back and looked her up and down "Bloody hell, Isolde! Never thought I'd see you in a skirt!"

Arthur even looked impressed, "And is this lipstick I see before me! What have they done to you?" He asked in jest.

Isolde giggled; "It's not unusual for me to wear make up, you know!"

The men shook their heads and sat down at the table, lifting a beer and greeting the party. They looked over at the man who had been kissing Isolde as they walked in. "Hi."

The man gave them an acknowledging nod, he looked slightly uncomfortable being in the nightclub.

Isolde gave a soft a smile to Merlin and Arthur, "Merlin, Arthur, this is Tristan. Tristan, Merlin and Arthur."

Merlin took a sip of his beer and extended his hand. "Nice to meet you Tristan."

Tristan clasped his hand over Merlin's in a strong grip, "...Merlin."

Arthur then went into his pocket and pulled out a small, wrapped box. He handed it to Isolde and smiled "Happy Birthday..."

Isolde unwrapped the box and smiled as she removed a small silver-plated bracelet with an owl on it. On the back of the owl read; 'Isolde-21."

She smiled and reached over the table to give both the men a hug, "Thank you, It's beautiful." She said as she put it on.

The night wore on in a whirlwind of music, booze and dancing. Including Gwaine going home with both of Isolde's uni friends. Merlin and Arthur found themselves being bought drinks by most of the Table, and by the end of the night, they were pissed.

As the bar was cleared,  Lancelot looked at Gwen, who was falling over in her high heels. "Let's get you home.." He slurred as he signaled a passing taxi.

Merlin looked at Arthur, "Have you got taxi money?" He asked.

Arthur searched his wallet and looked worried. "No, I thought you had it.."

Merlin swallowed, he didn't want to ask Isolde for a lend of taxi fare, and he was more than a little intimidated by Tristan, so he certainly didn't wish to ask him.

Isolde put her arm around Merlin's shoulders. "You can stay with us if you want..there's a spare room."

Merlin put his arm round her waist, "Isolde, you are a legend."

Arthur took Merlin's hand. "Least we can walk home in the morning.."

The foursome staggered back to Isolde's small, three bedroom flat that she shared with a girl in her year,  not a ten minute walk from 'Blaze.'  She somehow got the door opened and staggered in, nearly falling on her arse.

After they had been shown the spare room, Merlin and Arthur stripped down to their boxers and got into the warm, double bed.  Arthur put his arm around Merlin and cuddled in to him.

In her own room, Isolde looked at Tristan as he closed the bedroom door. He walked over and linked his arms around her waist. "Good time?" He asked as he pecked at her lips.

"Yeah, it was great.." She told him, before running her tongue over his lower lip.

Tristan groaned at the feel of her tongue on his lips, and he deepened their kiss, sliding his tongue into her mouth. "I believe I promised you a treat tonight..." He husked.

"Mmmnn, yes, you did.." Isolde replied in a low, seductive tone as her hands moved down to the buttons of his shirt. "But we have guests.."

Tristan smiled; "I'll just have to keep you quiet then, my princess.."

He backed her over to the bed and guided her down, moving over the top of her. By now his shirt was opened and Isolde was pushing it from his shoulders.  Tristan hadn't told her that when he saw that evening, in that skirt, he wanted to rip it from her, or how he had been struggling to keep his hands off her thighs all night. He hadn't said how the sight of her breasts in that low-cut top had him staring.

He stopped kissing her and smiled. "I have been so hard for you, desperately hard for you, all fucking night..." He told her, his voice oozing sex.  Her urgency for him only succeeded in growing his own need. He moved so he was on his knees on the bed, and pulled her up to sit as his hands found the hem of her top and he yanked it up over her head, dropping the bundle of material off the bed. He got quite the surprise when he saw that she had been wearing no bra under the top, and he grinned at the sight of her firm breasts. He was impatient, and quickly bought his mouth down to suck hard on her already erect nipple.

Isolde gasped in pleasure. His rough impatience was sexy as hell and Isolde found herself bypassing the firm, toned muscles of his chest and stomach to reach for his belt, fumbling slightly but that did not conceal the eagerness to remove his jeans.

"Mmm, what do you want?" Tristan asked, pulling his mouth away from her breasts and stopping her hands as she unzipped him. 

"I want to stroke your dick." Isolde replied as she again went to pull down his jeans.

Tristan gave a deep, throaty chuckle and stopped her hands again. "Oh, do you?" He said as he held her by the wrists with one hand, whipping his belt off through the loops of his jeans. "You didn't ask." He reminded her, teasingly. 

Isolde bit her lower lip; "Please.." She purred, "Please let me stroke your dick." 

Tristan couldn't help the slight groan that came to his lips when she asked. He freed her hands then slid his trousers and boxers down, his large, thick cock springing free from the tight constraints of his boxers.

Isolde wrapped the palm of her hand around his girth and began to stroke at his cock.

Tristan gave a deep moan, his eyes closing slightly as he bucked his hips up as she made a slight twisting motion. "Fuck! Isolde..." He hissed.

Isolde gave a sexy smile at the sounds Tristan was making as she moved he hand up and down his erection, she moved her free hand to cup his tight, heavy balls and gave a soft "ooh" of arousal as he cursed and moaned.

Again he stopped her hands as a pre-cum covered the head of his cock. Tristan met her eyes then brought his lips crashing down onto her own in a hard, lust fueled kiss. He hooked his thumbs in the waistband of her skirt and pulled it down to reveal a pair of pale blue, lace panties. "Mmn, I like these..." He said as he ran his finger slowly over the very center of them, feeling a slight dampness through the material. 

Isolde was pink and almost panting when Tristan broke the kiss,her breath hitched as he ran his finger over her panties, she needed to feel him touch her. 

Tristan looked at her and ran his fingertips over her flushed cheek, then pushed her back down on the bed so as her head rested against the pillows, and he was straddling her chest. He took his cock in his hand and began to rub his shaft, the tip of his cock nearly rubbing against Isolde's lips.

Isolde reached up to rub the tip but Tristan pulled away; "Ah-ah...not yet, babe." he mildly scolded, before moving back to where he was and continuing to touch himself. "You are not allowed to touch me unless you ask. And then, I am going to tease you until the cum is dripping through those panties."

Isolde gave a whine of frustration. "Tristan!" She half laughed, but she was incredibly aroused. She looked up at him then licked her lips slightly; "Please let me suck your dick. Please..fuck my mouth." she asked, her tone almost begging.

Tristan couldn't help the low growl of "Jesus, yes.." That escaped his lips as he sank his cock into Isolde's mouth.

Isolde lifted her soft palate, allowing him to go deeper as his hands tangled in her blonde curls. She was pinned beneath him, his cock in her mouth, the tip of it hitting the back of her throat and she felt her pussy tingling like crazy, she could feel the dampness increasing and she moaned out.

The sudden moan Isolde gave made Tristan gasp in pleasure as he felt the gentle vibrations. "Oh my God..You like this, hm?" He began to thrust faster, moaning louder than he meant to as she licked the underside of his cock. He felt the rush, and he felt his cock begin to throb and pulse, he was getting closer and closer. She was lifting her head as he dipped into her, taking every inch of him into her mouth.

"Oh fuck no! Not yet..." He gasped as he pulled back swiftly, feeling as though he was going to cum. His cock was soaked with saliva and pre-cum, the head of it purple and bulging, desperate for relief. 

In the next room, Arthur tried to blank out the muffled noises that came from Isolde's bedroom. He could hear their moans of pleasure, and could tell that she was sucking Tristan's cock. He felt his own erection grow as he pictured it in his mind, but he imagined Merlin, on his knees in their own room.

Merlin could feel the bulge of Arthur's cock against his arse,the material of their boxers a frustrating barrier. He pressed himself backwards to feel more of his boyfriend.  
Arthur gave a low hum, "I was planning on fucking you senseless tonight and all." He whispered into Merlin's ear.  
Merlin swallowed; "Christ almighty, Arthur...we can't, not here..can we?"

Back in Isolde's room, Tristan let his lips trail gently down Isolde's neck. She gave a soft sigh of pleasure as he kissed her throat. His hands dropped to her breasts, and he rubbed his thumbs over the dark pink peaks of her nipples. Isolde bit her lower lip, "Mm, Tristan..." She breathed.

Tristan kissed down from her throat to her cleavage, then peppered teasing, slow kisses all over her breasts, avoiding her nipples. He had moved his hands to rest on her sides, trailing his finger tips over her curves, smiling softly as she wriggled beneath him.

Isolde's fingers dug into the material of the duvet as Tristan teased her with kisses. His mouth was hot against the coolness of the air. "Please..." She begged, but she was unsure what for.

Tristan smiled against the pale skin of her breast; "Please, what?" He asked teasingly. "What do you want, my love?" 

Isolde gave a moan, "I..anything!" She replied breathlessly. 

"Anything?" Tristan asked with a deep chuckle. "How about.." He then engulfed her nipple in his mouth, sucking hard and flicking his tongue over the hard peak, he gave a slight tug with his teeth, eliciting a loud gasp of pleasure pain from Isolde. 

Isolde gave a high pitched groan as Tristan worked at her breasts. It felt amazing.

Tristan moved his attentions to the other breast before kissing his way down the toned, inward dip of Isolde's stomach, swirling his tongue at the sensitive part just below her navel. 

Isolde gave a giggling moan as Tristan did this, "Mmm, you tease!" She scolded. 

Tristan smiled, "No, darling, this is a tease.." He kissed farther down to the waistband of those blue panties, then down to her thighs. He nuzzled, licked and kissed just inches from where she wanted him. 

"Fuck! Tristan! Don't tease..." She shuddered. 

Tristan stopped and looked up at her. "Did you just tell me what to do?" He asked with a sly smile. "You bad girl.." he growled

Isolde bit her lower lip in arousal at his deep tone, she loved it when he punished her. "Should I get on my stomach?" She asked in a mock-cute voice. 

Tristan shook his head, "Oh no, stay where you are...you wanted me to touch your pussy?"

Isolde jerked slightly in response. "Y-yes.."

Tristan placed his hand painfully close to the center of Isolde's pants, then brought is hand back before delivering a mildly painful swat to the area. 

Isolde gasped, "Oh!" She cried out in pleasured pain. 

Tristan looked at her, his eyes dusky with lust. He repeated the swat, harder this time. 

Isolde writhed as a third slap was delivered to her center. She had been spanked before but not to her pussy, and she was loving it.

After the third swat, Tristan could already feel the heat and dampness through her pants. He knew the light spanking would have made her incredibly sensitive. He wasted no time and gave a swift lick over her pants.

Isolde gave a loud gasp, followed by a long moan. She forgot about staying quiet, and as Tristan licked and nibbled at her lace-covered pussy, she thought she would wake her flatmate. 

Tristan hooked his fingertips in the waistband of Isolde's underwear, he lifted his mouth from her, then pulled the pants down and off his lover, before going back to pleasuring her.

Isolde bucked her hips up as Tristan spread Isolde's folds, exposing her hardened clit. He darted his tongue between his lips and flicked the tip across the exposed bud. He then began to suck gently. Tristan pressed his index finger against her entrance, rubbing over it. 

Isolde closed her eyes as she felt her body tingle, each little nerve a lit fuse, she tensed.

Tristan stopped as he heard her staggered breaths. He pulled back and again moved over isolde. He let the throbbing head of his engorged cock sit against her warm and wanting pussy just to feel it's liquid heat dripping and covering the tip before he gripped her hips and slid into her, slowly and inch by sweet intoxicating inch. 

Isolde groaned in ecstasy as Tristan began a tirade of hard, fast thrusts. She bucked against him as her hands grasped his shoulders, her nails leaving crescent moons in his skin, a temporary reminder that he was hers. 

The fuses were ignited and the fires burned hot and raging, coursing through their veins. Tristan's eyes were a solid, lust fueled grey, his movements became jerky, hiss words where husky, grunted curses. 

Isolde gasped and moaned and panted, her eyes were slate and glassy, her movement's sudden and shuddering.

A beautiful explosion as they cried out in unison, before lying there entwined, breathless and glistening with sweat. 

 

Arthur lay with his arms wrapped tightly around Merlin. He kissed the salty, damp skin on his lover's throat. "That- that was wonderful.." He spoke into the darkness, he hadn't expected the sounds of the lovers in the next room to arouse him so much. He hadn't expected to be rubbing his erection against Merlin's firm arse as he heard the guttural moans through the wall. It hadn't taken long, but soon they were frantic, silenced only by the pillows and each others skin. Merlin had gripped the bedsheets with an incredible strength so much that he had torn them. And Arthur, well, he had bitten and sucked on Merlin's neck and shoulder as he sank his cock deep into him, driving them both to a wonderful, muffled climax.

The night was still and silent. The air was filled with the scent of lovers as they slept soundly, drunken and spent.

(Work in progress)

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
